Love or Hate?
by gabbyromig
Summary: What if Stef and Lena didn't meet like they did in the fosters.what if they knew each other as kids and when teenagers they had a bad falling out. Ten years later can they forget the past and forgive so their love could work this time? Set during Stef and Mikes marriage so he is a major character, Im not shipping them. Will be a few chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

Stef

The second i saw her there i wanted to turn away. What is Mike doing? Hes insane if he really thinks i'm going to sit and make casual conversation with her.

"No absolutely not! Have you gone mad?" i asked and he laughed like it was a joke.

"Always so dramatic, i told you we were meeting up with an old friend" he reasoned as in an old friend would justify Lena.

"An old friend means someone we used to be close to and unfortunately because of life we drifted apart and i would like to sit down and catch up with them. Not somebody i was friends with as a kid and after a terrible crashing and burning episode we hate each other." i said and looked at the clueless girl. I'm going to assume she has no idea who she has agreed to meet with.

"Come on, Steph. We used to be inseparable when we were kids. You two were best friends. You were even that close in high school, is what happened between you two really that bad?" he asked and i rolled my eyes.

"Pretty much… can't we leave?" i asked and he laughed.I'm glad he is finding this amusing.

"I will never understand you girls…"

"Yeah were a mystery get over it" i joked.

"I don't get how you can stay as mad as you were ten years ago at someone. How do you keep a grudge alive when you haven't talked to them in a decade." he asked.

"Very easy." i said under my breath.

"Come on aren't you even a tad bit interested in seeing her again?" he asked and i sighed.

"If it's that awful i can make a run for it and bring the car back for you" he teased as i slapped him.

We walked out and sat at the table and i put on a fake smile.

"Oh hello, what a surprise" she said looking upset then put on her fake smile too.

"You and me both" i said under my breath and he mouthed to me to be nice.

"Well when you said you were bringing your wife along i was not expecting her to be your wife" she said her smile trying to pretend like she's happy for us.

"Oh didn't the asshole tell you i was his wife, what a Mike moment" i said and she was taken aback by my language.

"What it's a decent coffee shop not a fancy restaurant" i said when Mike glared at me.

"You're making it very hard for her to pretend you're a pleasant person to be around" he teased and Lena felt increasingly uncomfortable.

"Now Micheal not everybody gets that we are flirting please don't make her uncomfortable." i said but with some honesty. In no way is Mike actually trying to be brutally honest, even if there is some honesty in it, this is just how we flirt.

"She's joking" Mike lied and Lena laughed nervously.

"So what do you do for a living?" i have to make pleasantries with this woman, i should probably figure out something about her.

"Well I'm a math teacher at the local private school" she said and i smiled. Predictable, i always knew she would go into something involving math. She was always trying to tutor me when we were younger but normally it just ended with me just copying her answers for the homework.

"Thats great." i said.

"So what do you do?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh well me and Mike are both cops" i said.

"Didn't i tell you?" he said. "I'm sorry i apparently forgot to mention like everything" Mike said faking innocence. He knew exactly what he was doing, he set us up.

"Yeah like who your wife is" she said smiling at me. She's very good at making comments that are meant to be an insult sound like a nice gesture, she's genius. Why can't i have that skill? Thats so clever.

"Yeah so are you married?" i asked trying to keep it so i have control over the conversation.

"Oh no, i'm single. Taking a break from the whole dating scene for a bit" she said as if trying to lighten the mood of the conversation.

"Oh well the dating scene can be rough." i said when the waitress finally arrived. Why is it that they are always slowest when you need a distraction.

"What can i get you?" she asked. Mike ordered his usual and i was forced to order mine just minus the caffeine.

"Decaf, thats a change" Lena remarked. i can't count how many cups of coffee i have drank just to wake myself up before school, normally causing a caffeine high.

"Yeah well one of the downfalls of pregnancy is no caffeine" i said. She looked shocked briefly.

"Oh you're pregnant, congratulations both of you. You look great by the way" she said and i smiled.

"Oh thank you, i'm only like three months pregnant" i said.

Lena

I tried my best to smile and be polite but its obvious she doesn't want to be here either. How did we get to this point? We used to be amazing friends. Me, Stef and Mike have been friends since we were like two. Our parents were best friends and therefore we were raised to be friends too. All three of us were inseparable, especially me and stef, until our tenth grade year.

Flashback

She sat next to me and grabbed the blanket putting it over us.

"You don't even have popcorn?" I asked jokingly.

"No sorry just ran out" I said as she got closer to me. Within the last couple of months I've had a bit of a crush on her. I don't know what started it but I never saw it coming. She was my friend for as long as I could remember. We were raised together. I was never suppose to have a crush on a friend. I promised myself I wouldn't. She doesn't even know I'm a lesbian. The one person who does know is Mike, he walked in on me and my now ex-girlfriend kissing.

We were about half way through the movie when she laid her head on my shoulder. She was half asleep by the time her head was on my shoulder.

"Stephanie?" I asked as she snuggled up against me.

She happily moaned in her sleep.

"...is sleepy and wants Lena to let her sleep" she said. I put my arm around her and she cuddled in even closer.

Present

"Do you remember the time we snuck out and went to the beach and swam at like two in the morning?" i said and she burst into laughter. Maybe this won't be so bad if i keep us reminiscing.

"Oh that was so much fun" she said

"I wasn't invited to this?" Mike asked in mock offense.

"No you had cooties" she teased. i tried to get past how cute they seem together. i should have saw this coming after all they were always predicted to be together. They were always the high school sweethearts and i was the friend that was dragged along as a third wheel. I can't believe i'm really getting jealous of them again. So she broke your heart back then it's been like ten years get over it. She was nothing more than a high school crush and i'm not a stupid highschooler anymore.

"How old were we?" Mike asked.

"I don't know like eleven or twelve." Stef said.

"And i still had cooties?" he asked and i decided to try and make my way back into the conversation.

"Once you have cooties you always have cooties" i said and she laughed.

"Do you remember the time when we pretended to be his secret admirer and kept putting love letters in his locker?" Stef asked and i practically fell over laughing.

"Oh my god, that was great. He thought he was being stalked" i laughed and bit my lip when he looked my way.

"That was you two?" he asked and we both tried hard not to laugh but ended up giggling like children.

"Aww babe, you're a little slow" Stef said to him and i laughed harder.

"The picture.." i started and knowing what i was referencing she finished my sentence with me.

"...in your living room is crooked" With that we both laughed so hard people started to stare.

"Hey we should do this again" Stef said and i just smiled.

"I would like that" i said honestly.

Stef

I hate when Mikes right, he just has a smirk on his face that makes me want to smack him.

"Well for someone who was not going to forgive her you sure did forgive her" he teased and i just rolled my eyes.

"It's been ten years Mike it's time to let it go" i said and he gave me a shocked look.

"Whoa.. hold up a second.. are you.. are you saying i'm right?" he joked in fake surprise. I rolled my eyes, he can be so annoying sometimes.

"Yes Mike you're right" i said sighing. I won't hear the end of this.

"Wow.. this is what it feels like to be right. Well it's amazing, can i have that in writing so you can't deny this later" he said and i just flipped him off. He laughed satisfied with yourself.

The next day

She picked up a picture of me and Mike on our Wedding day as i got out a glass of wine.

"You look beautiful in this picture"she said as i poured myself a glass of water.

"Thanks, so theres nobody in your life?" i asked again trying to find something to talk about.

"Oh no, not right now. The lesbian dating scene is getting to be too much" she said and i was thankful her back was turned to me so she didn't see my surprised look. She's a lesbian?

"Oh you're gay" i said and felt like slapping myself.

"Is that a problem?" she asked a little bitterly.

"No no of course not, i'm sorry it just took me by surprise" i said and handed her a cup of wine. There was an awkward silence and i took a sip of wine, a big one. This is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena

I sat there desperately trying to make conversation but nothing is coming to me. Finally i thought of something, not much but it will work for a bit.

"So how are your parents doing?" i asked and she looked thankful that conversation finally got started.

"Oh they're doing pretty good, finally got divorced" she said smiling.

I laughed a bit,"Yeah they were never really Romeo and Juliet"

"Far from it" she said chuckling. "They were like my grandparents fighting and my grandparents once fought for a half an hour over a piece of toast"

I laughed, thats just how my grandparents were.

"Wow so I'm guessing you are still in touch with Mike's parents then" i said.

"My lovely in-laws? Yeah they're fine. As crazy as ever too. Mike's dad is unfortunately starting to lose it. I was with him the other day and he greeted me with, 'Sharon, honey you look great' and then his wife who by the way is not losing it proceeded to yell at me for not having my two year old daughter. It was quite a fun night" she said laughing as Mike joined us.

"What was a fun night?" he asked before kissing his wife.

"Your family reunion" she said and he laughed.

"Oh yeah be thankful. He thought my sister was his wife, awkward" he said. Well that couldn't have gone over very well.

"How is Megan" i said.

"High off life" Mike quoted. Megan has always been the 'wild child' as her mom would say.

"So how has your parents been" Mike.

"They're good" i said.

Stef-flashback

I stormed to my room and slammed the door. I hate him so much. Me and Lena were just friends and all we were doing was cuddling, ok so i fell asleep on her i haven't slept right all week then. That doesn't mean i was even thinking the slightest gay thought for her, we are just friends. But thanks to my stupid father i was given a very embarrassing talk about how being gay is a sin. Like he thinks he can scare the gay out of me or something. Even worse though now i'm supposedly forbidden to see or talk to Lena. She's been my best friend since before i can even remember and now i might lose her. I can't imagine life without her and i don't want to.

Present

"Well it is just nice to see you two friends again" Mike commented. I could see in Lenas eye that she doesn't exactly want to be friends with me. i can't blame her either, i was such a bitch to her about it.

"Yeah it's nice to catch up" Lena said making it obvious she didn't want this to be a recurring thing. "I really should be going, so much to grade before tomorrow" she laughed nervously

"I'll walk you out." he said but after a moment of hesitation i stopped them.

"Let me" i said and she looked at me awkwardly. When we were outside, alone,i finally built up the nerve to say what i should have ten years ago.

"Listen, Lena. I'm sorry"i said and she looked at me weird.

"For what?" i'm pretty sure she's playing dumb to warn me not to rehash the past.

"Ten years ago, with the whole situation"i said awkwardly and she gave me the look i grew up knowing as a warning.

"Situation? What you mean the one where you told me couldn't think of life without me then continued to sneak out to see me. Then when i told you a couples months later that i loved you you just turned around and avoiding me for the rest of our high school years. That one?" she said and i sighed.

"Yeah that one" i said and the awkwardness hung in the air.

"I'm so sorry about that, i shouldn't have done that. I just didn't realize that you thought of us as more than friends. I know i was wrong for treating you that way and i'm sorry. I was young and stupid." i said.

"Yeah, i'm sorry too." she said and it was more turn to ask for what.

"Well for one calling a stupid slut, that was a little uncalled for" she said and i tried to smile in hope that she won't know how much that hurt me.

"I think your word choice was whore…" i said then felt like slapping myself. Well i'm pretty sure she realizes she hurts me if i remember which word she used.

"...but you know they mean the same thing anyways… and i deserved it so…i kinda was" i said in whisper.

"No you weren't. You are not a slut and never have been, i shouldn't have said that. Besides you're anything but stupid." she said and i smiled.  
"yeah i guess it's all in the past now" i said.

"Yeah i guess so… you know Mike is right. We were stupid enough to let that ruin our friendship then. Lets not do it again, ok?" she said.

"yeah just don't let Mike know that. He hasn't let me hear the end of it that he was right about meeting with you again." i said and groaned. she laughed.

"Yeah you two sure seem like Romeo and Juliet" she said sarcastically.

"You're lucky you said that sarcastically or i would have been very offended. That was a terrible book." i said and she just laughed with me.

"I know right and they both die in the end" she said.

"Well it's not like Juliet didn't threaten to commit suicide every time some problem came up or anything. Besides Romeo was such a stalker" i complained.

"Yeah really so romantic" she said rolling her eyes. "I guess i'll talk to you soon"

"Yeah i'll call you" i said and i honestly can't wait till i get to see her again.

**A couple of announcements:**

**First, i will be taking suggestions for ideas of stories; one shots, a few chapters stories and even more complicated stories like my Broken Souls and Dark Pasts. I'll also take suggestions on what you want to happen in this story (It might branch off into another story we will see).**

**Second, if you are reading broken souls and dark pasts i promise i will update laziness is my only excuse and i'm sorry for the wait.**

**Finally, thank you for all the reviews. You guys are awesome. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lena- about two weeks later

They both looked relieved when i told them i was kinda sorta seeing someone.

"Oh thank god we were just talking about forcing you to go on dates with people" Jenna said and i rolled my eyes.

"So who is it?" Kelly asked unable to hide her excitement.

"You wouldn't know her" i said almost defensively and they both laughed.

" Were lesbians we probably know her" they both said don't know her but they know of her. Trust me they have heard stories after stories about her. They will not be happy and will definitely try to talk some sense into me when they find out it's her.

"Her name is Stephanie Foster" i said awkwardly and their happiness faded from their faces.

"Hmmm…. that name sounds familiar" Jenna joked crossing her arms.

"If it's the person we are thinking of then don't get involved with her" Kelly said and she sounded like a mom.

"You're not my mom and i can make my own life decisions thank you very much" i said annoyed. i love my friends but sometimes they really drive me insane.

"She hurt you…" Jenna reasoned.

"Ten years ago…" they both sighed like i was in denial or something.

"People change and we both said things we shouldn't have and it tore us apart then why should it now." i practically yelled.

"You two were friends,Lena…" Jenna started and i just rolled my eyes.

"No just hear me out" i looked right at her.

"You guys were good friends and then she fell asleep on you, which was just her being tired and not thinking anything of it, and her dad caught her. The poor girl was humiliated and told she couldn't see you anymore. She didn't want to lose you so she snuck out to see you, as a friend. It was nothing more to her and when you used the L word you scared her and things went crazy from there." She said and i just shook my head.

"Honey, she hurt you and now she's back stirring up old emotions. You guys should be friends but i'm sorry to tell you thats all she wants from you. Thats how she views what's going on between you and her. Honey i'm sorry but she's probably not even gay." Jenna finished.

"Nice speech it sounded rehearsed. You don't understand what's going on and you are already judging, thanks for being a friend" i said then left their apartment.

A couple of hours later

I don't want to admit that what they said had me thinking. What if they are right? I need to figure that out for myself and prevent a possible heart break. i can't fall for her like i did the first time it took years to even be some what over her.

"Hey officer" i called after her and she looked back at me.

"Lena? I'm working" she said to me.

"I can see that" I said pointing to her uniform and the gun that ruins it 's the first time ive seen her in uniform and i got to say she's very sexy in it.

"Lena you can't…" she said and i just laughed.

"Well thats very professional of you...Officer Foster" i said sarcastically and looked at her name tag as a joke.

"What if i needed you for something… like an emergency." i teased and she just laughed.

"Yes because you seem greatly in distress" she said and i couldn't help but say the flirt that popped into my head.

"Oh you're good at reading body language" i smiled and resisted the urge to wink.

"Yeah… listen i need to get back to work" she said.

"Oh all work and no play… listen i need to talk to you about something can we meet up after your shift"

After her shift she came over to my apartment so we can finally talk.

"So what is this all about?" she said.

"I just i…" i started awkwardly. "i just don't want to…"

"Lena what's going on you're scaring me." she said and i just tried to figure out what to say.

I swallowed hard and tried to find the courage to just say it.

"I like you and i don't want to get hurt"i said quickly and looked down at my feet.

"What... Lena?" she said and i tried to blink away the tears.

"Listen if you just confirm that nothing will ever happen between us i'll get over it and we can move on from it. I just need to know so i don't get hurt" i said.

"Lena i'm married" she said.

"I know i'm sorry i just need you to say that nothing will happen" i said and i tried to blink away the tears.

"I can't you have me all confused" she said and i wasn't expecting her to say that and judging by the look on her face she wasn't expecting to admit that.

"No..No i can't." she appears to be at war with herself.

"I can't do that to him… god i'm expecting his child, Lena." she said reminding me just how complicated this is. She just looks so good only now is she starting to show it a bit.

"I know, i'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything" i said. "So… how did your appointment go?" i said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Fine...here." she said handing me a sonogram picture. I smiled looking at the picture.

"So everything healthy?" i asked and she nodded.

"I have to go" she said and i just nodded.

A couple of hours later i was sitting watching t.v by myself when i heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to find her crying on my porch.

"Hey what happened? What's wrong?" i said letting her in.

"God, he's such an asshole" she said and then she hugged me.

"I'm sorry, what did he do?" i said turning the tv off and sitting on the couch with her.

"He's been getting drunk so much lately and i asked him to stop because i don't want our child being raised with that and he just flipped." she admitted for the first time. Before i realized what was going on she kissed me.

"Stephanie?" i asked after we pull apart.

"...wants you to shut up and let me kiss you" i didn't say anything more as i just let her kiss me. She ran her hand under my shirt and i stopped her.

"Not tonight, baby. Lets just cuddle tonight" i said and she smiled. I lead her up to my room and gave her a big shirt of mine and then left the room for her to change. i changed in the bathroom and then i spooned her in bed. My hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

"I can't start a relationship with you, without knowing if you will stay" she said and i just propped myself up on my elbow.

"I need stability in my life for my baby and if you don't want to be in his or hers life i can't be in yours"she said and i kissed her cheek.

"Honey, i want to be in your life and i want to be in your babies life" i said and she looked at me.

"I can't have this being a temporary…" she said and i stopped her.

"I can't promise we will last forever,stef. If i could see the future i would be making money off of it already. I can however promise you that i would do whatever i can to try and make this work if you will" i said and she nodded.

"Go to sleep you need it" i said as i watched her drift off to sleep in my arms. Hopefully the time of many times.

**I'm debating wrapping this story up and doing a sequel of it, were the drama continues. Let me know what you think**


End file.
